The present disclosure relates to improved suspension for a vehicle and in particular to systems and methods of damping and/or rebound control for shock absorbers.
Currently some off-road vehicles include adjustable shock absorbers. These adjustments include spring preload, high and low speed compression damping and/or rebound damping. In order to make these adjustments, the vehicle is stopped and the operator makes an adjustment at each shock absorber location on the vehicle. A tool is often required for the adjustment. Some on-road automobiles also include adjustable electric shocks along with sensors for active ride control systems. The system of the present disclosure allows an operator to make real time “on-the-go” adjustments to the shocks to obtain the most comfortable ride for given terrain and payload scenarios.
Exemplary systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,010,768 and US Published Patent Application No. 2016/0059660, both assigned to the present assignee and the entire disclosures of each expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Vehicles often have springs (coil, leaf, or air) at each wheel, track, or ski to support a majority of the load. The vehicle of the present disclosure also has electronic shocks controlling the dynamic movement of each wheel, ski, or track. The electronic shocks have one or more valves that control the damping force of each shock. This valve may control compression damping only, rebound damping only, or a combination of compression and rebound damping. The valve(s) may be connected to a controller having a user interface that is within the driver's reach for adjustment while operating the vehicle.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling a damping characteristic of an adjustable shock absorber of a vehicle being operated by a driver, the driver steering the vehicle by holding a steering device with the hands of the driver, is provided. The method comprising the steps of (a) electronically controlling with at least one controller the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber based on a plurality of inputs from a plurality of sensors supported by the vehicle at a first time; (b) receiving at a second time subsequent to the first time a driver initiated request to alter the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber through an driver actuatable input; (c) altering with the at least one controller, at a third time subsequent to the second time, the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber based on the received driver initiated request; and (d) automatically altering with the at least one controller, at a fourth time subsequent to the third time, the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors.
In an example thereof, the vehicle maintains a ground speed of greater than zero from the first time through the fourth time. In another example thereof, the damping characteristic at the fourth time is based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors supported by the vehicle at the fourth time.
In yet another example thereof, step (c) of the method includes the steps of deviating a stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber relative to the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber at the first time; and at a fifth time between the third time and the fourth time, altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber towards a current determined damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors. In a variation thereof, the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber is held at a deviated level between the third time and the fifth time. In another variation thereof, the step of altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber at the fifth time includes the step of linearly altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber from the deviated level to the current determined damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors. In yet another variation thereof, the step of altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber at the fifth time includes the step of linearly altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber to the current determined damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors.
In yet another example, the vehicle includes a plurality of ground engaging members; a frame coupled to the plurality of ground engaging members through a plurality of suspensions, a first ground engaging member of the plurality of ground engaging members being coupled to the frame through a first suspension, the first suspension including a first adjustable shock absorber of the at least one adjustable shock absorber, a second ground engaging member of the plurality of ground engaging members being coupled to the frame through a second suspension, the second suspension including a second adjustable shock absorber of the at least one adjustable shock absorber, and a third ground engaging member of the plurality of ground engaging members being coupled to the frame through a third suspension, the third suspension including a third adjustable shock absorber of the at least one adjustable shock absorber; and a driver seat supported by the frame and having a seating surface positioned rearward of the steering device, the first adjustable shock absorber and the second adjustable shock absorber being positioned forward of the steering device and the third adjustable shock absorber being positioned rearward of the steering device, wherein in step (c) the damping characteristic of the first adjustable shock absorber and the damping characteristic of the second adjustable shock absorber are altered. In a variation thereof, step (c) of the method includes the steps of deviating a stiffness of the damping characteristic of the first adjustable shock absorber relative to the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the first adjustable shock absorber at the first time and deviating a stiffness of the damping characteristic of the second adjustable shock absorber relative to the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the second adjustable shock absorber at the first time; and at a fifth time between the third time and the fourth time, altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the first adjustable shock absorber towards a current determined damping characteristic of the first adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors and altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the second adjustable shock absorber towards a current determined damping characteristic of the second adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors.
In still another example, step (c) of the method includes the steps of deviating a stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber relative to the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber at the first time; and at a fifth time between the third time and the fourth time, altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber, wherein the fifth time is a predetermined time delay period from the third time. In a variation thereof, the step of altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber includes altering the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber towards a current determined damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors. In a further variation thereof, the driver initiated request corresponds to an actuation of the driver actuatable input from a first configuration to a second configuration and the method further comprises the step of initiating the predetermined time delay period upon the actuation of the driver actuatable input to the second configuration. In yet another variation thereof, the driver initiated request corresponds to an actuation of the driver actuatable input from a first configuration to a second configuration and the method further comprises the step of initiating the predetermined time delay period upon a detection of the driver actuatable input returning towards the first configuration. In yet still another variation, the driver initiated request corresponds to an actuation of the driver actuatable input from a first configuration to a second configuration and the method further comprises the steps of initiating the predetermined time delay period upon one of the actuation of the driver actuatable input to the second configuration and a detection of the driver actuatable input returning towards the first configuration; receiving at a sixth time subsequent to the third time and prior to the fifth time, a second driver initiated request to alter the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber through the driver actuatable input; and delaying the fifth time by resetting the predetermined time delay based on the second driver initiated request. In still a further variation, the driver actuatable input is a brake pedal and the step of receiving at the second time subsequent to the first time the driver initiated request includes the step of detecting a tapping of the brake pedal.
In yet still another example, the driver actuatable input is actuatable by the driver in the absence of requiring a removal of either of the hands of the driver from the steering device. In a variation thereof, step (c) of the method includes the steps of increasing a stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber relative to the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber at the first time; and at a fifth time between the third time and the fourth time, reducing the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber towards a current determined damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors. In a further variation, the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber is held at a constant level between the third time and the fifth time. In still a further variation, the step of reducing the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber at the fifth time includes the step of linearly reducing the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber from the constant level to the current determined damping characteristic of the adjustable shock absorber based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle for operation by a driver is provided. The vehicle comprising a plurality of ground engaging members; a plurality of suspensions supported by the plurality of ground engaging members, the plurality of suspensions including a plurality of adjustable shock absorbers; a frame coupled to the plurality of ground engaging members through the plurality of suspensions, a first ground engaging member of the plurality of ground engaging members being coupled to the frame through a first suspension, the first suspension including a first adjustable shock absorber of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers, a second ground engaging member of the plurality of ground engaging members being coupled to the frame through a second suspension, the second suspension including a second adjustable shock absorber of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers, and a third ground engaging member of the plurality of ground engaging members being coupled to the frame through a third suspension, the third suspension including a third adjustable shock absorber of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers; a steering system supported by the frame and including a steering device operatively coupled to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members to steer the vehicle; a driver actuatable input which is positioned to be actuatable by the driver; a driver seat supported by the frame and having a seating surface positioned rearward of the steering device, the first adjustable shock absorber and the second adjustable shock absorber being positioned forward of the steering device and the third adjustable shock absorber being positioned rearward of the steering device; a plurality of sensors supported by the plurality of ground engaging members; and at least one controller operatively coupled to the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers and the plurality of sensors. The at least one controller configured to (a) determine a damping characteristic of at least one of plurality of adjustable shock absorbers based on a plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors; (b) receive a driver initiated request to alter the damping characteristic of the at least one of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers from the driver actuatable input; (c) alter the damping characteristic of the at least one of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers in response to the received driver initiated request for a first period of time, and (d) subsequent to (c), automatically alter the damping characteristic of the at least one of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers again based on the plurality of inputs from the plurality of sensors at an expiration of the first period of time.
In an example thereof, the driver actuatable input is supported by the steering device. In a variation thereof, the steering device further supports a suspension damping ride mode configuration driver actuatable input.
In another example, the steering device is a steering wheel. In still another example, the steering device is a handlebar.
In still a further example, the driver actuatable input is positioned lower than the steering device. In a variation thereof, the driver actuatable input is a foot actuatable input device. In a further variation thereof, the foot actuatable input is a brake pedal.
In still yet a further example, a driver engageable surface of the driver actuatable input is positioned lower than the seating surface of the driver seat. In a variation thereof, the driver actuatable input is a foot actuatable input device. In a further variation thereof, the foot actuatable input is a brake pedal.
In still another example, the at least one controller permits the vehicle to have a ground speed of greater than zero while the at least one controller executes (a) through (d).
In a further still example, the at least one controller in (c) deviates a stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers for a first portion of the first time period and subsequently alters the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers for a second portion of the first time period. In a variation thereof, the at least one controller holds the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers at a deviated level during the first portion of the first time period. In another variation thereof, the at least one controller linearly alters the stiffness of the damping characteristic of the at least one adjustable shock absorber of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers during the second portion of the first time period.
In yet a further still example, the at least one adjustable shock absorber of the plurality of adjustable shock absorbers includes the first adjustable shock absorber and the second adjustable shock absorber. In a variation thereof, the at least one controller in (c) deviates the damping characteristic of the first adjustable shock absorber and the damping characteristic of the second adjustable shock absorber for a first portion of the first time period and subsequently alters the damping characteristic of the first adjustable shock absorber and the damping characteristic of the second adjustable shock absorber for a second portion of the first time period. In a further variation thereof, the damping characteristic of the first adjustable shock absorber and the damping characteristic of the second adjustable shock absorber is altered linearly during the second portion of the first time period.
In yet a still further example, the driver actuatable input which is positioned to be actuatable by the driver in the absence of requiring a removal of either of the hands of the driver from the steering device.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure.